


Like the Back of his Hand

by Perfect_Square



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Square/pseuds/Perfect_Square
Summary: Conversational Snippet. No Plot.





	Like the Back of his Hand

McCoy was chatting amiably with a Vulcan scientist by the name of T'vok at a formal federation event. Spock was the subject of conversation. 

"And then the-- I mean Spock-- figured out that the Captain had been split into two components of himself by the transporter!--" 

"Fascinating" T'vok replied. The exploits of the Enterprise crew were intriguing from a theoretical physics perspective. He had a few theories regarding the incident that he'd like to test. He was content to hear the tale from Doctor McCoy, as he prepared a list of questions for Enterprise's chief science officer, Spock. 

"I swear," McCoy continued as if uninterrupted, "Spock knows Jim like he knows the back of his hand!"

Spock, who had been standing at McCoy's side for the duration of the conversation suddenly spluttered. 

T'vok raised an eyebrow. He had never heard such unprofessional talk in his life. It was an insult implying Mr. Spock's sexual looseness in a fraternization and masturbatory sense, and it could not be easily denied. A simple negation would only imply that he either 'knew' his Captain or the back of his hand better. Either verbal admission would be taboo in Vulcan society. As would a confirmation of McCoy's highly suggestive implication. 

"I had heard that humans speak casually of their sex lives. But I had not anticipated such casual talk to include Commander Spock's private life." T'vok spoke with as much edge as his emotionless demeanor would allow. 

McCoy simply stared dumbfounded at the Vulcan in front of him. 

Spock cut in for the confused doctor and his own private mortification. "Dr. McCoy employs a human colloquialism. I'm sure it was not meant to convey any comment on my sex life"

T'vok appeared skeptical, but he recalled after a moment that the back of the hand is not considered an erogenous zone for humans like it is for Vulcans.

He eyed the Doctor, "I apologize for my assumption." He turned to Spock, "Did your science officers collect a sample of the magnetic mineral that interfered with your transporter circuitry?"

Spock relaxed noticeably. "Yes. We collected a sample from the Ensign's clothes, as well as a sample that was carried off planet via shuttle pod."

"Were there any notable incongruences between the two samples."

"Indeed."

"Please Elaborate."

...[off screen science discussion]...


End file.
